Materials for imparting color to substrates have long been known in the art. Such materials include pigments, dyes and lakes. Compositions containing such materials are specially formulated for application to specific substrates. For example, hair colorant compositions contain components suitable for application to the human head. Paint compositions are formulated for application to walls and the like, or to fabric for decorating clothing or to paper or canvas for creation of works of art. In many such applications it is desired that the color of the composition be permanent to the intended substate. Often such compositions also impart permanent coloration to unintended substrates as well through spills and other accidental applications of such compositions.
Some products are sold as hair colorants or paint compositions that profess to be washable, but may not be very easily removed from unintended substrates. Formulations having a solvated dye in solution must balance the often conflicting properties of having an easily perceptible color and having a composition that is readily washable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,013 to Kluger et. al. discloses washable ink compositions comprising an aqueous mixture of one or more polymeric colorants having polar components and chromophore components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,980 to Tsubakimoto et. al. relates to finely divided colored or uncolored hardened resins that are the reaction product of benzguanamine or benzguanamine/melamine with formaldehyde. This mixture is introduced to a protective colloid with stirring to prepare an emulsion. A curing catalyst is added to this emulsion and the mixture is heated to effect hardening. This hardened resin is then an agglomerated product that must then be washed, dried and crushed to provide small particles. After crushing of the agglomerates, particles are obtained in the size order of 0.1-10 microns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,176 to Tsubakimoto et. al. relates to finely divided colored or uncolored hardened resins that is the reaction product of benzguanamine with formaldehyde. The reaction product as disclosed must be deaggregated.
European Patent Application No. 501,063 to Nakahara discloses spherical fine particles of colored resin made by incorporating an amino resin cured matter and an inorganic pigment into one body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,723 to Calvo et. at. dislcoses colored cosmetic compositions comprising a pigment formed by incorporating a solvated dye into a resin and a cosmetic carrier having this pigment admixed therein. The pigments so formed are pulverized into a powder having a desired size distribution. See column 4, lines 46-56. Included among the resins utilized are malamine-formaldehyde resins and urea-formaldehyde resins at column 3, lines 45 and 60, respectively.